


He Loved Her

by Vaileigh



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Chaptered, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Rating: M, Romance, S&M, Tragic Romance, i mean really when isn't niles tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaileigh/pseuds/Vaileigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with his execution. It ended with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He loved to court her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a loooong time since I've written fanfiction, and I'm a total newbie when it comes to writing anything close to Fire Emblem fanfiction. I hail from the Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts fandom of long ago, back during the age of Quizilla...to bring you this filth*. (*Note: first few chapters won't be that filthy, I promise.)

It started with his execution.

All the royal children were called to the balcony to watch as a common thief was to be made an example of just what happens when one triest o steal from the royal family. The two oldest children weren’t fazed by the promise of watching a man’s life abruptly end. In comparison, the youngest had already started crying. The two middle siblings, however, both watched with earnest interest, the brother moreso than the sister.

The night outside showcased the moon through the window at the far end of the auditorium. Its glow illuminated the scene in a ghastly glow—including the stark white hair of the prisoner once he was brought out. The youngest sister’s cries grew louder, and she hid her face against her middle sister’s side.

The prisoner’s attention was caught by the sobs, and his expression jolted the family all at once: a cruel grin laced his visage, sanity lost in his eyes.

“Please, grant me death!” he begged, loud enough for all to hear. “Sweet release beckons me. Don’t make me wait any longer!”

Growing even further hysterical, the youngest was given to the oldest siblings, taken aside into the hall so she may not hear more. The remaining two children shared expressions, before the brother left, as well. With no one else around, the remaining noble cast her brilliant red eyes onto the example.

Their gazes met, and a chill ran through the girl’s body. This was the thief that dared threaten their peaceful home, and yet there was desperation for death, not life. Had he come in, wishing to die? Such a life to lead up to this event was unimaginable to her.

Ragged, white locks were set on the ground, the prisoner set for his demise. Peace lined his face, until—

“Stop!”

The young brother appeared on the stage, hand extended towards the executioners. Surprise swept the crowd, agony seeping into the one meant for death. The one first to question what was happening was also unexpected:

“What are you doing?!” yelled the white-haired man, a grimace replacing his grin. “You dare take this from me?!”

A spell smacked his cheek, making his head turn.

“Know your place!” commanded his would-be savior, who then returned attention to the executioners: “Pause the event. I wish to speak with this man.”

With no other options when commanded by a royal, the soldiers slowly backed away, keeping their weapons ready should anything be tried against their prince. The boy approached confidently, feeling no fear despite his apparent age. 

“You managed to break into our castle undetected. I was told you were betrayed by your fellow men. Had it not been for them, we may not have ever known you were here.”

No reply came from the enigmatic fellow on the floor, only a grimace.

The youth continued: “I could use someone of your skill. Useful for informative purposes. As such, I demand you live as my retainer.”

A collective gasp ushered throughout the auditorium, falling soon into mumbling sand mutterings. Even the remaining sister was taken aback, though she was not pessimistic towards the future of such an offer.

“No!” came the immediate rejection from the outlaw. “I refuse—” 

Another smack to his face by magic, interrupting his response.

“I did not warrant a choice.”

~*~*~*~

After yet another training session with her eldest brother, the red-eyed princess’s footsteps slid over the cobbled hallway. She needed to sit; it was as if lead was lining her legs.

Movement caught the corner of her eye. A shadow, dancing along the wall by candlelight. Wind was cut by a flurry of arrows, which, whilst she couldn’t spot them, the sound of them hitting their target was assured.

She was impressed, and regretted the fact the only view was by the thin window in the wall. Moving to get a better glance at the archer, she was disappointed to see them dressed in a long cloak. Not even their skin was shown in the outfit, gloves hiding their hands as they drew their bow.

Enjoying the show, the princess sat. Silently clapping her hands together when the garbed figure performed a backflip in midair, spun in place, leapt into the air, there was much amusement to be had. No matter what he did, each time the arrow flew, it would hit the target.

“Milady, what are you doing?”

Startled, the princess took note of the passing guard.

“N-nothing! Just watching…our soldiers progressing in archery.” She rose from her position, brushed herself off, and walked quickly down the rest of the hall. Her lips pursed, upset she had to leave the show of such amazing talent.

After an hour of staying in her room, curiosity got the best of her, and she picked herself up and ran down the halls to the archery training ground. Alas, the one she wished to see more of had already left. To make her time productive, a bow leaning against a crate found its way into her slender fingers. Notching an arrow, the thought of wearing gloves crossed her mind. The arrow flew, missing the target completely.

The second time, she jumped into the air, attempting to replicate the movements witnessed earlier. A thunk signaled hitting the target, which would have been nice if she hadn’t tripped on her landing. Once she could see her results, pride swelled her heart. The edge of the board, yes. but still in the board.

She tried again.

~*~*~*~

Watching the mysterious archer became a regular event for her. She never managed to catch his face or even the top half of his outfit, but whomever he was, she respected him. The occasional guard would always find her and end the show early, and should she return later, he would be gone. She tried to listen to see if she could recognize his voice, but even any grunting was unheard due to the distance between them.

The day arrived when finally, the courage to introduce herself was mustered. If he had discovered her spying after all this time (which he most likely did,) it would only be polite to grant some insight as to whom she was.

Checking the window first to see if he was practicing, sadness deflated her courage, and she made her way around the corner to enter the room. Time to practice instead of meeting her favorite archer, she supposed.

“Might I guess what you’re doing here?”

A wistful voice addressed her from the target board, and her widened eyes landed on the cloaked figure she had watched for so long. Redness flew to her face, the nerve from before long gone.

“I-I-I ap…ologize if I’m interr-interrupting your training. I just w-wanted to…m-meet you.” Despite his eyes being hidden by the cloak’s hood, she diverted her gaze to the crates.

“Oh…?” Even without seeing his face, it was obvious he was smirking.

“Y-yes. I am Corrin, princess of Nohr. I…have been watching you. Train, that is.”

“Hmhm, so you’re the one whose feet I see at the window in the corner each day.” 

Shame was prevalent, though she was not surprised he knew.

“I…do. Watch you, I mean. I’m just so impressed by your moves that I couldn’t help but watch.”

“Oho, impressing a princess? Can’t say I’ve done that before. But, if you should know, I have other moves I can let you watch.”

A darker shade of red flooded her skin, and something about his voice told her he was not just bluffing.

“I-I…” All manner of speech vanished from her mouth, even with it still agape. Never had she been spoken to in such a manner, not even by those that courted her. “…I shall take my leave.” 

And so she did.

~*~*~*~

Being courted was such an exciting experience.

King Garon himself, her own father, would never allow such an experience to taint the most purest of his children. Jakob, her most stern, passionate butler, would never allow others within his mistress’s vicinity with such lewd intentions. Her siblings, all protective and accepting of her, hardly allowed even the servants near their beloved sister.

And yet one slipped by.

When the feeling of being watched finally desisted, when most had retired to sleep or study, the halls were silent. Windows creaked under the pressure of the winds outside.

And yet one opened to the gales.

It all began with simple frivolities. A simple note here, a lone flower there. A mere sneaking suspicion arose at the very first note. Confusion at first struck, however, given the out-of-context “Offer’s still open” written in fine penmanship. Blood rushed to her face, flustered and humiliated despite the lack of an audience. So many emotions made the room spin.

And yet one emotion made her heart race.

~*~*~*~

Every step down the hall was too loud for her.

Every drop of sweat coating her brow was too much for her.

Every lace of her outfit felt out of place.

Every worry melted away once she stepped into the archery room, holding the notes, the flowers, even the small snacks so carefully wrapped.

No one was there, to both her relief and disappointment. Setting the gifts onto a crate, she took a seat on the dusty, cobble floor. Surveying the room, appearances led to the assumption it was just used. Even arrows remained in the target boards.

They were the last things she saw before succumbing to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Waking up in her own room frightened her.

She swore on the graves of all the people she knew that she had passed out in the archery room. Also that it had been day last she viewed the outside world—or, rather, what was considered day in the darkness of Nohr. Now, it was inevitably night-time, with the clocks chiming for midnight.

“And so the princess awakens.”

From the corner of her room came the voice, ominous without its owner visible. Startling Corrin, she turned quickly to where she thought there would be someone, only to find it devoid of life save for her most treasured teddy bear.

Her heart raced, this time with fear. Shooting up from the bed, panic drove her to frantically scanning every nook and cranny of the room. Laughter was her only discovery.

“You won’t find me that easily. At this rate, maybe I should just let you.”

Leather brushed her cheek before she could respond. A presence appeared behind her, making her freeze in place. A hand cupped her cheek, brushing it with the thumb.

“You forgot some things.” An arm reached around her, holding the notes and flowers in it.

“I…I didn’t forget them. I was meaning to return them.” Her chin raised with faux confidence as she spoke.

“Oh? And why would you return such pleasantries?” The gifts were released from his grasp, falling to the floor silently.

Her eyes watched them drift downwards, brain stumbling to come up with some sort of intelligent reasoning. As the start of a sentence began on her tongue, the hand previously holding the gifts came up to her bottom lip, running a fingertip over it gently.

“I…” Trailing off from there was all she could do. Never had she been touched like this, not even by her older sister who clung to her almost daily.

“It’s said that those who lie say ‘I’ quite often.” Breath blew past her neck; he was standing far too close to her now.

“It’s…that there shouldn’t be evidence of you being here. Being around me. C—…courting me.”

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” She could almost feel the smirk on his lips.

“It’s what I know you’re doing.”

Teeth sank into her neck, halting any further conversation. Her eyes went wide, staring at the ceiling, her head thrown back by his hand now covering her mouth. Screams fell muffled, her hands lashing out behind her to grab only at cloth. Heat flooded her body, rage and some unknown emotion melding together within her. Yet panic was absent, as he nearly broke the tender skin of her neck.

Removing his mouth, he retorted: “What if it was just a ruse to lure you in, to charm you, then take advantage?”

His hand lightened on her lips. Her next words weren’t even believable to herself: “Then do so.”

Her room spun around her as she was thrown onto her own bed. By the time she recollected her surroundings, her assailant was already gone from sight.

It was difficult falling back asleep for the next few nights afterwards. Not out of fear, but out of anticipation.


	2. He loved to watch her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As war raged on, they fought together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another clean chapter. The next one shall hold that which is desired, I swear it. I just really like set up.

The mysterious archer wasn’t seen again by Corrin’s eyes. While sorrow filled her heart, a new feeling unbeknownst to her blossomed: ambition. Lost to time in the sanction of Castle Krakenburg resulted in she losing any sense of motivation or drive for life itself over the years. Now, with determination in her heart, she strove towards a somewhat foolish goal:

To meet that archer again.

~*~*~*~

Years passed.

With tension rising betwixt her home country of Nohr and the rival country of Hoshido, all manner of romantic pursuits was put on pause. Little complaint was heard.

Since her meeting with the mysterious archer, she took to avoiding the archery room entirely, a sword replacing the bow in her hand. A sword she had to take up when war struck Nohr and Hoshido, after the death of Hoshido’s queen—and Corrin’s mother.

In the time come to pass, Corrin had amassed her own castle, separate from her father’s clutches. There, her comrades stayed, and there, her comrades lived. They ate together, laughed together, trained together. It was a dream come true for the princess.

Throughout the events of war, she was stubborn in advancing her repertoire of weaponry, thusly resuming training with the bow. No matter how much she trained with the sword, the bow would be her best weapon. It only felt natural to hold and fire arrows.

Each arrow drove her dream.

~*~*~*~

Corrin worried her friends.

Over the course of their journey, attempting to reunite both Nohr and Hoshido and thusly ending the war, Corrin had amassed many comrades, many acquaintances. Some she could even call “friend.” 

She worked tirelessly for them. Whether in battle or not, her all was given. Outside of threats, patrols were in order. Not a moment was wasted.

And yet, with all she gave to them, she kept her distance. In battle, though she protected her army and led the charges, she never fought by their side. In the castle, hellos and goodbyes were exchanged, but nothing more. The one closest to her, a mysterious woman named Azura, seemed to be the only one with any insight towards the princess’s plans.

When relationships blossomed and children were born, Corrin sent her congratulations. It grew crowded within the castle walls, as small as they were, but it was enjoyable. Though she claimed comfort in her solace and situation, something always felt missing, no matter how many people joined her cause or were born to her castle.

When she stayed in her private quarters, she would curl up on the bed and dream.

~*~*~*~

“I am Niles, a retainer to Lord Leo.”

The thief from the execution years back stood before Corrin in a better state from when his head was pressed against the floor, ready to be pierced. There was something about his voice she recognized, yet couldn’t put her finger on it.

And as war raged on, they fought together.

~*~*~*~

“Practicing, are we?”

The sultry tone was easy to recognize, as only one person spoke that way, out of all the people she knew. And of course, he would appear just as she was practicing her archery within her own castle walls.

“Niles,” came her greeting, focused on hitting her target. Her feet kicked off the ground, and the arrow managed to hit the inner ring of the target. Her landing had gotten better since the training in the castle, but her reload was incredibly slow and shaky.

“Here, let me try,” the outlaw intervened, stepping in front of Corrin and drawing his bow.

“Wait, why—“

Before she could finish, he had already notched an arrow. Kicking off the ground, feet staying together, his arm pulled back with incredible speed. Before she could blink, Corrin watched the arrow fly and hit center target. Only one person could perform such an art that she knew—and speak the way he did.

“You were the one training every day!” she exclaimed, shocked that of all people to have joined her army, it was the one she respected most.

Chuckling, Niles landed perfectly on his feet and stood straight up. “It’s taken you this long to figure out?”

“I-I…” Left speechless, a bow expressed her line of thought. Her head nearly hit the ground, and yet she still felt it wasn’t deep enough.

“Oh, yes, stay like that.” A laugh followed the statement.

Blush smacked her cheeks, how to react properly lost to her when spoken to in such a crude way. Her torso lifted out of the bow, lips again pursed. The one she admired most in terms of skill with her favorite weapon before her, and he had to have such a personality. It was not long after their initial meeting that he had flirted with her, and even scared her. By biting her.

“So, you’re trying to mimic my technique?”

His query was unexpected, and again she couldn’t reply with words. A nod had to suffice.

Smirking, he continued: “I can teach you. If you so desire.”

She trusted him, as odd as it was to. He stated he didn’t trust her, but… “I would appreciate it, yes.”

“Great. Now then.” With every step towards her, her heart beat a tad faster. Without warning, his hand grabbed hers roughly. She inhaled sharply and held her breath as he took his place right behind her, sliding his other hand over the one holding the bow.

“Take an arrow. Set it was if you’re about to aim.” His lips were right against her air, his words a whisper. She knew he was doing it on purpose, and it was easy thanks to their heights being so close together. The few inches difference let him rest his chin on her shoulder. Responsible mentor indeed.

Temperature rose; vision blurred. As clever as she was, her biggest fault was how excitable she could be. And this sort of circumstance was no exception. So distracted by her own dawning emotions almost caused her to miss him say: 

“Fire.”

Zapping back to the present, her hand instinctively let go. When had it pulled back? When had she aimed? The target seemed so far away, but she had to hit it. A successful thud rang in the air.

“Good. You’ve practiced with a bow before.”

Blinking, she searched to see just what he meant by that. The target’s center arrow, the one Niles fired, had a friend right next to it: her arrow.

“I’ve never gotten that close,” she sighed, the corners of her lips turning up with pride.

“I can cause those sorts of results.” He paused, before adding: “In more than one manner.”

Something was in her hair. Flinching, it was discovered: his fingers had laced themselves in her wavy locks. 

“What are you doing?!” she cried, jumping away from him. No one, not even her siblings, had been so close to her, much less played with her hair.

More chuckles echoed from his chest. “Such an alluring appearance, I just had to toy with it. Or would you prefer I set my hands somewhere else?”

This was the man whose life her brother saved? “I would much prefer that, yes.”

“Then come closer. Don’t fret—no biting this time. I swear.”

A cautious step forward, and in a split second, a tongue found its way to her neck.

“Gh! Niles!!” A swift kick to his shin was meant to deliver pain to him, yet he didn’t even falter.

“Heh, I did say there would be no biting.” 

Her heart fought against her chest.

~*~*~*~

He thrilled her.

It began with passing exchanges. First, a simple nod upon spotting each other during one of her patrols. Second, a casual conversation in the Staff Store. Third, a shared near-death experience on the battlefield once a spell went awry. They laughed about it afterwards in the mess hall.

“You know, we should really start discussing something other than innuendoes and fights,” Corrin proposed, resting her chin on her hand as she watched the man across from her.

“Oh? Then what’s on your mind?” he asked, with a tilt of his head.

“Before. Long before. All of those gifts—the flowers, the notes—why did you do those in the first place?” The question that bothered her since she was younger finally came to light to the one driving her dreams.

“A cruel method of taunting my first princess,” he admitted, without hesitation. A shrug added emphasis of how nonchalant his intentions were to himself.

“I see. And were you to find out that your first princess still retained each gift?”

“Then it would prove her heart fragile and malleable.”

“What if they were kept only to one day be given back to you?”

“Then it would prove her mind irrational to think I would even accept them back.”

“Why want her to keep them, then?”

Leaning forward, he spoke with a sneer in a hushed voice: “For my own sick pleasure.”

Matching his lean forward, she also talked in a near-whisper, narrowing her eyes as she said: “And what if they were out of her own…sick…pleasure?”

“Correct me if mistaken, but I thought you wanted to discuss something other than innuendoes.”

“I am.”

Leaning back and slinging an arm over the table, his sneer was gone. “Do you have any idea what you’re getting into?” All playfulness was lost from his voice, replaced by a serious monotone.

She wasn’t about to be solemn. Instead, she lowered her head to his arm, closing her eyes as if about to sleep.

A chuckle rang in the air as fingers ran through her hair.


	3. He loved to touch her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lips touched every inch of her body save her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The filth begins. (Hint: the real filth is at the very end, so if you want to skip it, read until Corrin says "I trust you." Because we all know how that's going to turn out.)

He loved to touch her.

There was hardly a moment spent apart between the two. He brought out a side of Corrin that none of her comrades could claim to have seen in all their lifetime. Smiles lit up her face more times than there were stars in the sky. Laughter could be heard (as well as yelling now and then) floating in the air. Training at the archery grounds was commonplace, Niles instructing her on trick shots and useful advice.

Of course, there was a price to pay for her happiness.

“Reading in the midst of war?” An eyebrow raised at her action, as she took up reading whilst in Niles’s company one day.

“Hm? Yes, I’ve always had a love for books. Can’t let the gloom stop me.” A shrug later, and back to her book she went, resting her back against the fence.

Putting down his bow, he took a seat next to her. Her attention didn’t falter on the pages—until he started toying with her hair.

“Playing in the midst of war?” she shot back, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

“Not playing, merely appreciating.” A lock was wrapped around his finger, and he tugged hard enough to drag her close to him. A whisper hit her ear: “I can play with you instead, if you desire.”

There it was again: the feeling of her heart beating against her bones. Trembles shook her body; her jaw clenched shut. Red eyes darted to see if anyone else was around, finding not a soul in the area. Everything about her screamed against what she would answer with, keeping her voice low just in case.

“How would you play with me?”

As if an enemy fortress had just been seized, he smirked, then told her things she had only ever read about. With each word spoken, the gap between them closed until his mouth was too preoccupied with her neck to say more.

~*~*~*~

His lips touched every inch of her body save her own.

In public, he granted casual kisses to her cheeks, her hands, once even her shoulder. None questioned it, as it was just his nature, though some took issue with such intimate contact with the princess. Knowing he was safe, his grins were indeed meant for victory.

In more secluded areas, such as the archery grounds and the riverbed by the castle, sweet nothings were tossed to the wind, as filth graced their ears and bruises multiplied upon her fair skin.

The tension between them was stifling, yet they seemed rooted in place. His rules of no actual kissing, no commitment, and no telling anyone, she could abide by. This mere foreplay couldn’t entertain her forever, though. Just what his ultimate agenda was behind all this, she couldn’t figure out.

To gather some clarity on the matter, she summoned him to her private quarters one day (much to Jakob’s displeasure.)

“Well, well, Corrin. You didn’t summon me here to braid your hair, did you?” There it was again, that self-assured smirk.

“No, I didn’t.” Her hands fidgeted in her lap, as she sat at the small table in the corner of her room. Eyes locked onto the surface, refusing to meet his own. A rude welcome, she knew, but etiquette was thrown out the window with him.

“You seem nervous. Was this meant to be a date?” He was teasing, of course. He was never serious.

“I have something to confess.”

“Oh? Is it your love for me, hidden amongst the lust?”

“It’s…to thank you.”

Her head lifted to make eye contact with him. Her expression quelled his mocking attitude, letting him see how serious the subject was about to be. The amount of time the conversation would take uncertain, he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

“When I was younger, when we first met… You inspired me to take up the bow. You gave me inspiration. In a way, you were my muse as I trained. Even now, I—” 

“Stop.”

Perplexed at the sudden interruption, she honored his request, gritting her teeth at what was to come. His troubled countenance was a dreaded speech in itself. The plan to ask him why he was toying with her was tossed to the wind.

“Don’t…don’t do this. I don’t ‘inspire.’ I’m not a ‘muse.’ And you shouldn’t thank me.”

“What…? But you are! And I am! It’s—”

“I said stop, Corrin!”

He shot up from the bed, anger reaching his tone. Their eyes locked, red on blue, for a minute in silence as he calmed from the sudden rage.

“…I apologize, Lady Corrin. I spoke out of line in an unacceptable manner. I shall take my leave.”

Turning to leave, her hand grabbed his. Though gently, enough pressure was applied to keep him from heading out the door. He turned his head slowly to her, reluctance weighting it down.

The first rule was broken when her lips pressed against his, pushing him up against the door instead.

~*~*~*~

Her heart began to hurt.

Once he had brought her to the bed, his body settled on hers, hastily removing clothing from one another. Her skin tingled wherever he touched, be it her sides, her chest, her legs. Sliding her hands down his torso, she could feel every muscle, every divot where a faded scar most likely resided.

He lifted her legs around his waist, teeth biting into her shoulder and making her scream. He relished in her cries, growing more aggressive with each one. Nails dug into the curve of her sides, undoubtedly leaving marks for the rest of the day.

All of it would be for naught, as both of them heard approaching footsteps just outside the door. Ceasing their tryst, Niles managed to clothe himself in record time and escape out a window in one of the storage rooms.

It was from that day forward that Corrin cursed Felicia’s oblivious existence in silence.

~*~*~*~

No one was invited to her quarters.

An important mission from Prince Leo had arisen to Niles’ attention. With his fellow retainer, Odin, the duo were gone from the castle grounds until only gods knew. In the meanwhile, things felt more normal at the castle than ever.

Agitated at the recent invasions on her castle grounds by intruders, Corrin fervently took to her work at rearranging the formation of the castle’s defenses. It was difficult, being unable to stay outside in sunlight for too long, to see the fruition of her actions in the gleaming morning light. Yet each morning, she stayed outside for sunrise and sunset, sitting upon her shaded throne, watching with great intention over her growing fort.

Hushed whispers spoke of her awaiting the return of the two retainers. They reached her ears—a curse, to have exceptional hearing—and she knew without a doubt that others knew of her fascination with the white-haired outlaw. None confronted her about it.

Until her eldest Nohrian sister, Camilla, caught wind.

“Darling, there you are,” she cooed, approaching Corrin as she sat on her throne per routine, the sun coming down for nighttime.

“Big sister, I haven’t seen you in so long! Did you just get back from helping Xander with something?” Corrin’s speculation was rightfully so, as their brother, Xander, called upon his siblings for aid in his royal duties often.

“Yes, but I do fear that you haven’t seen many of us in so long. Yet people just can’t stop talking about you.” Her eyes narrowed not due to smiling, but out of that sneer of wanting to kill someone. Corrin knew it well—as sweet as her elder sister was to her, she had a record for malevolent intentions.

“I’ve heard, unfortunately. I won’t let it get to me.” A wave of her hand should have signaled just how little she cared for the gossip floating about.

It only proved otherwise to Camilla: “Dear, you don’t hide your affections well. Granted, this is your first account of such affections, but still, the point stands.”

“I know, it’s… I don’t know. I’m not ashamed of them.” Corrin prayed this subject was only brought to tell her to hide her public displays better. Her prayers were in vain.

“You should be. Do you know the man you’re so obsessed over?”

“I’m not obsess—” 

“Do you know what he says to people? Said to me?”

“That doesn’t—! Wait…said to you?”

“Yes, my sweet little sister. What he said to me, and what he said about you to me.”

A blush hit her face, thinking things better meant for chamber pots. “What…what did he say?”

“Nothing pleasurable to you, that’s for sure. He called you a dog.”

Her heart began to hurt. Not due to racing too fast, not because of emotions unknown, but from sadness. Shock. Fear.

Camilla continued: “’Poor, pathetic,’ ‘a lost little puppy,’ and that I live a pathetic existence loving you. I put him in his place and he rightfully apologized, but the point still stands that that’s what he thinks of you.”

Tears threatened Corrin’s eyes; blinking quickly to rid herself of physical pain, she met eyes with her sister. “I don’t doubt your words. I don’t doubt he would do something like this. I thank you for your sticking up for me. And I thank you for informing me of this.”

“Oh? You sound quite formal, Corrin. Was this such a shock?” A hand reached out to pet the locks hanging from Corrin’s head. It felt nice, but not like what she was used to.

Not like his.

“I will confront him about this when he gets back. I won’t let it slide by me so effortlessly.” Standing from her throne, the sunset suddenly didn’t matter as much to her.

She stood, just in time to see the retainers return from their mission through the front gates.

It was time to invite someone to her quarters.

~*~*~*~

“Are you ready to play a little game? I promise…I won’t bite.”

Humorous as ever, Niles seemed unaffected by whatever Leo’s mission entailed as he entered Corrin’s room for the first time in…a month? A year? How much time had passed?

Regardless, the princess steeled her nerves as her greeting was laced with shaky uncertainty: “Niles, what do you think of me?”

Eyebrows raised at her query. “What do I think of you…? What an odd thing to ask.”

“I asked it anyway. What am I to you?”

Silence fell before any answer was given: “My first princess, of course.”

“Other than that.”

His eye narrowed. It wasn’t like Camilla’s, where it was out of intent to kill or from smiling too much. No, it was out of suspicion. “What was the rule about commit—”

“I’m not talking about that, either. I need to know what I am to you. What I’m thought of by you. What—”

“Oh? You’re saying ‘I’ quite a lot, Lady Corrin. You know what they say about those that say ‘I’ too much.” Suspicion faded as it was replaced with a sarcastic smirk. An attempt to change the subject, no doubt.

“Don’t try that on me. I expect an answer.” There were the tears again, threatening to fall. “You serve me out of orders from my brother, Leo. I know that much. I’ve known that much. Are there any other reasons you pledged loyalty to me? Any other reasons you’ve stayed loyal to me?”

“I get the feeling there’s more than one meaning to ‘loyal’ there.”

“Answer me!” Her fist, meant to only slam on the table out of frustration, cleaved through the small table without effort. The shade of red in her irises was never more fitting for her current mood.

Niles’s lone eye widened, all signs of sarcasm having vanished. His breath caught, as Corrin’s quickened. Teeth bared back, revealing all the beautiful points, it took everything she had not to let them bore into his flesh.

It wasn’t enough to keep her from tackling him where he stood, however.

Enough momentum was behind the attack to shake the entire tree-house the moment his back hit the wooden planks. There wasn’t enough time for him to wince from the pain, as her fingers dug into his upper arms through the fabric of his cloak.

“Ngh! Corrin!!” His yell was fueled with anger, his fighting reflexes starting to kick in.

A tear fell on his cheek, jolting him out of his instinct to fight back.

Still with that frightful expression of rage and hatred, Corrin’s eyes betrayed her objective. Her body shook with each tear that fell, incredibly fragile despite the strength within her hold on him.

“You…pity me. You think me an animal, meant to be kicked aside!!” Her cries powered her grasp, nails unable to break his skin only due to his garb. “I am no leader to you! I’m nothing to you!!”

He couldn’t overpower her. He couldn’t escape out of her grip.

He didn’t need to. As anger was swept over by sadness, she released her hold on him and lifted her body off of his. Defeated by her own emotions, she dragged herself to her bed, lying down on it and bringing her knees up to her chest.

A barely audible “You’re dismissed,” came from her, followed by quiet.

Niles stood, yet didn’t leave. “You know I’m bad at following orders.” Brushing off his cloak, he approached her on the bed.

“…not a leader to you.” The beginning had been too quiet, though the meaning came clear as day.

“No. You’re not.”

A hand began playing with her hair, petting her gently.

“You’re…more than a leader. I can’t say just what, but…it’s definitely more than a leader.” The words proved a struggle for him to admit, as they were almost from behind gritted teeth.

“…‘no commitment.’”

“I have many regrets.”

“Including me.”

“Lady Corrin—”

In one swift motion, she had turned, sat up, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Hunger for more between both of them stirred, and she lay back down on the bed with him on top of her.

“If I come any closer, I’ll hurt you.” His threat belied his actions, as he made quick work of removing her clothing.

“You like watching people suffer.” Even with their prolonged distance apart, she still knew how to perfectly take off his clothes with her head thrown back.

“Not you. Not in the way I’ll hurt you.” His hands found themselves on the curve of her waist.

“I trust you.”

A grin, one much like the one he wore in combat, grew upon his lips, before his head lowered to her thighs. Teeth sank into them, his nails digging into her tender sides.

Cries filled the air, beginning with pain and devolving into a groan. Each new mark from him led him closer to her center. The anticipation wrecked her nerves, as if her body realized what she wanted in the end. Her arms were useless to help speed things along, lying bent beside her head. Tonight, she was his to touch all he wanted; he was her teacher, and she wanted to learn.

Lost to her hurricane of thoughts, she didn’t realize that his tongue found its way inside her. It was the most foreign feeling in her lifetime to experience, as every movement, every exit and re-entrance was obvious to her. Stars lit themselves up in her eyes, the room spinning out of control. Asking what he was doing was impossible, only moans leaving her mouth.

Her bark arched when his tongue ran all the way up her slit, treating it with an unknown tenderness. Nails scratched up her thighs, gripping onto her hips and holding them in place.

Time passed quickly in the throes of passion, the moon moving before her very eyes. Movement ceased, focusing only on controlling her breathing after five minutes. After ten, she learned to move her hips towards his mouth, to beg him when speech failed her. After fifteen, her hands found a use, when they ran through his hair, tugging at it gently, his name the only thing on her lips. After so long, she blacked out after being overcome by a rush of pleasure.

She woke to Niles being gone.


End file.
